fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma
Class Tree 'Tier 0 - Novice ' This class is one of swords; any person who started out without a teacher could probably fit this class. This is the case with her; she began teaching herself how to use the sword after finding many of them in a heap behind an arena. They were old swords; the majority in terrible condition, but Akuma collected many of them and brought them back to her place in the woods to train with them. It was difficult at first, because she did not have a very good idea on how to use it, but once she covered her red eye with gauze, she was able to go about society without being criticized. This allowed her entrance into the arena, and she began to watch for herself how experts carried themselves, and spoke with those who had been using the swords for a few years at least. As a novice, she'd need a lot of protection in a real battle situation, but thanks to her speed, she might be able to at least avoid getting killed, and even land a few hits of her own. 'Tier 1 - Shadow Myrmidon ' Okay, so she learned how to use the sword, and began to improve over time; however, she discovered another weapon that she could use; dark magic. She learned the basics, putting her not much better than a pupil, as far as magic goes, in this respect. A lot of her focus is learning how to use the sword, and little else. Therefore, this class is strong, has below average magic, and considerably low resistance and defense. Her skill is high, however, so even though her magic is nothing to be awed about, she'll still land a few blows with it. 'Tier 2 - Shadow Assassin ' She has gained much skill in the dark magic by this time, enough that she can use it to her advantage. With knowledge of the being of shadows and stealthy movement, she's beginning to master the art of ambush attacks and assassination. Her speed and skill her great, her defense and resistance remain average; her strength is nothing great, but her magic is great in power. 'Tier 3 - Shadow Blade ' All of her hard work, training, learning, and studying has finally landed her as a master with a sword and dark magic. She may also use staves now, but her primary focus is her sword skills and some of her dark magic skills. She has speed and skill on her side, with decent strength and magic, but still average resistance and defense. Appearance She has short, black hair that is tied-tightly in a high-set ponytail. This keeps it out of her face, and off the back of her neck. Her eyes are what cause people to hesitate when they see her, as her left eye is red, and her right eye is blue. People associate the fact that she has two different colored eyes to all kinds of far-fetched superstitions and assumptions, the majority leading to some sort of violence, hatred, or discrimination against her. Her clothes she managed to buy with money she earned from winning in a tournament for younger fighters. Many tried to give the title to the runner-up, as an act of discrimination against her, but one of the judges of the tournament spoke out against their poor judgments and ill-grounded accusations, crowning her the winner. She wears a simple, black tunic, black breeches, black boots, and a black cape; all of them being the cheapest on the market at the time. Personality She's a very quiet, naive person, as she is used to being alone. She has difficulty reading body language and tones of voice; and thus, sarcastic statements and most body gestures won't mean a thing to her. She has a hard time processing emotions, and thus her virtue of loyalty can land in the wrong hands. She's knowledgeable when it comes to battle, and very decisive, but she's also very skeptical. With all of these personality, mental, and emotional flaws, Akuma has a hard time coping with the world around her. Still, she loves to learn, and that's what she's spent much of her time doing. Mathematical equations and basic sciences are her favored studies, closely followed by studying the dark magic and the art of the sword. OC History Abio genesis would be the best way to describe her birth; perhaps that and necromancy. In its eternal fight to get to the mortal world, great minds of the Underworld sought for ways to gain more numbers, and perhaps to create great warriors; they were called Necro-Demons. Akuma was one of them, and the one being closest to a complete success. One of the older Necro-Demons, probably out of jealousy because she was better than him, pushed her into an abyss to get rid of her. Instead of entering a state of eternal falling, the bottom of the pit was a vortex, and through great luck and chance, she was warped to the mortal world. She hit her head on a rock, and thus most of her memories before that time are strange and vague. Her first memories in the mortal world are from her younger years, when she was only about five, and just starting out. She remembered a man giving her some food, and told her to head back home. She first picked up a sword when she was about seven years old, and she used this to take down a wild hog; which was no big feat, as the hog was old and crippled. She became a huntress of some skill, but bears and other large animals were still too much for her for years. She learned to collect berries, and plant her own berry bushes, apple trees, and the like. Her added talent of dark magic assisted her in her hunting, but she had to ration it, as she did with her food. It was not very often that the arena threw out a dark tome, and when they did, it didn't have many uses left. Nowadays, she will occasionally leave her forest home to travel about, keeping gauze over her red eye, when she can afford it. However, for the most part, she remains in the forest, messing around, hunting, working on her gardens, or something of the sort. RP History Heart of Soul She has not yet appeared. Eclipsing Twilight She made her first appearance alongside Rakurai and Nian. When Rakurai and his father decided to join a woman in her quest to find some mysterious stones, Akuma opted to join them as well. Supports Krrish © HeartOfPinkSol Jamie © DarkHaseo Georgiana © Zilver_Hawk Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324, Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)